A conventional LED chip is packaged by way of an optical lens and fluorescent powders. An LED lamp, which emits white light or other light (such as red light, yellow light, green light, blue light, and purple light), is made of fluorescent powders so as to enhance luminous efficiency of the LED lamp.
The fluorescent powders are printed and sprayed on the LED lamp, but the silicone cannot be integrally formed with the fluorescent powders, so a light refraction produces to cause light loss.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.